fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Poof,I Know What We,re Going to Wish For Today!
In This Series,Timmy Wishes for A Portal Watch to Revisit Jimmy Neutron. But Just When They're About to Leave,The Watch Malfunctions,bringing Them to Danville Instead! There they Meet Phineas and Ferb and they Have Crazy Adventures. Episodes *1-Timensional-June 14,2012-Timmy,Cosmo,Wanda and Poof Are Transported to Disney,s Phineas and Ferb. *2A-Honest Isabella-June 29,2012-Isabella Babysits Poof While Wanda Goes to the Doctor and Cosmo Hosts a Family Reunion. Meanwhile,Timmy And Phineas Build an Arcade. *2B-Poof the Cyclops-June 29,2012-Dr.Doofenshmirtz,s Ray Hits Poof and it Causes Poof to Act Evil. Meanwhile,Candace and Jeremy try to Kiss. *3A-Platypus Coming Thru-July 1,2012-Perry is Accidentally Turned into a Fairy By Poof. *3B-Mission of the Timmys-July 1,2012-Meap Accidentally Mistakens Timmy For a Foreign Executioner and Kidnaps Him. Now Phineas,Ferb and Isabella Have to Save Him! *4-TV Travelers-July 6,2012-Timmy and Phineas travel into Tv Using the Magic Remotes. Meanwhile,Vicky Accidentally gets Transported to Danville. *5A-Bakery Boys-July 10,2012-Timmy and Phineas Try to Make a Cake For Poof,s Birthday. *5B-Fabu...Mouse?-July 10,2012-Phineas Creates an Invention that Makes It Rain Rats. Meanwhile,Buford Tortures Baljeet and Timmy Has to Stop Him. *6A-Powerful Phineas-July 13,2012-Phineas Gets Super Powers and Takes it Too Far. Meanwhile,Ferb and Cosmo Learn Karate. *6B-The Medal Mystery-July 13,2012-Phineas,s Nobel Prize Goes Missing and Timmy,Isabella and Poof Try to Find It. *7A-Journey to the Center of Cosmo-July 19,2012-Cosmo Gets a Stomachache so Phineas and Timmy Go inside his Body to Destroy his Germs. *7B-Irving,s Playdate-July 19,2012-Timmy Meets Irving and Irving Hosts a Playdate But At the Playdate,Everything Starts to go Wacky. Meanwhile,Candace and Vicky Team Up to Bust Phineas and Ferb. *8-2 New Strangers in Dimmsdale-July 24,2012-Phineas and Ferb go to Dimmsdale but Crocker Believes Fairies Made These Strangers Come. *9A-Timmy Whifflers-July 31,2012-Timmy and Phineas Play Skiddley Whiffers. Meanwhile,Wanda Becomes Jeremy,s Fairy. *9B-Worse Birthday Ever-July 31,2012-Vicky Keeps Trashing Phineas,s Birthday Party,So Phineas Uses his Knowledge-Intolerant Ray to Make him Stupid and Silly so he wouldn't Remember his Birthday. Meanwhile,Timmy and Baljeet Go to the Pool but Become Disapointed When the Pool is Closed for Repairs. *10-Isabella,s Secret Wish-August 9,2012-The Fairy Council Finds Out Isabella Made A Secret Wish So Timmy,Wanda and Phineas Try to Prove she,s Innocent. Season 2 *11A-The Truth About Perry-August 13,2012-Timmy Finds out that Perry is a Secret Agent. Meanwhile,Poof Plays Soccer with Phineas. *11B-It,s Magic-August 13,2012-Timmy Loans Isabella Cosmo,Wanda and Poof. But soon,He Finds It,s Hard without His Godparents... *12A-Zoomers-August 16,2012-Phineas and Baljeet Create Crazy Skates,which are Really Fast Roller Skates. but Timmy accidentally Puts them On And Starts Zooming over Danville. Now Phineas and Baljeet have to Save Him! *12B-Crocker Flynn-August 16,2012-Crocker Plans To Marry Linda Flynn,Phineas,s Mom,In a Thwart To Capture Timmy,s Fairies. Meanwhile,Timmy Accidentally Pops a Balloon That he Didn't Pay For. *13A-Earthwormed scheme-August 21,2012-Phineas Swaps Minds with a Giant Mutated Earthworm he Created. Meanwhile,Vicky Opens a Babysitting Service in Danville. *13B-The Fast and the Poofiest-August 21,2012-Timmy Tries to Join the Swampoil 5000. Meanwhile,Ferb Tries to Help Him. *14A-Agent T and Agent C-August 27,2012-Timmy and Cosmo Become Secret Agents. *14B-Digitalized-August 27,2012-Timmy accidentally gets Transported into a Video Game. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers